Food Production
RU patent 2134045 C1 (published on Aug. 10, 1999) discloses a food supplement comprising a base and Eleuterococcus extract, as well as a method for producing the supplement, comprising the steps of mixing ingredients, pelleting and drying.
RU patent 2,131,680 C1 (1999) suggests to use lactulose as an additive to soft drinks to alleviate the hangover syndrome to provide a protecting effect on the liver. Lactulose may be added in dry or liquid form to soft drinks in a technologically acceptable amount. First, the advantageous effect of lactulose is based on that it binds and brings out from the body some toxic substances present in the consumed liquor, and second, it diminishes the stress effected on liver by ammonia and amines, by means of promoting the growth of anaerobic lactobacteria in large intestine.
RU 2005391 C1 (1994) discloses a soft drink “Ametist” for elimination of harmful effects of consumption of beverage alcohol, such as ethanol withdrawal syndrome and damaging effect of post-intoxication on the heart. The drink is prepared by adding choline and glycerol to water, mineral water or fruit or vegetable juice used as a liquid base, this base being a source of potassium and sodium salts and fructose. Said additives are added to the product in appropriate amounts.
RU 2129156 C1 (1999) discloses a method for preparing vodka, comprising adding 10–50 mg/dim3 of succinic acid sodium salt thereof (sodium succinate) to preliminary mixture of water and ethanol after the charcoal treatment, to reduce toxic effect of ethanol and to improve quality and biological acceptability of vodka. The addition of said substances results in esterification of ethyl alcohol with the acid residue of succinic acid (succinate ion). In this reaction some esters (ethyl succinate, diethyl succinate) are formed, which have deodorizing properties; the resulting vodka has a soft smooth taste without the strong smell of ethyl alcohol. Furthermore, succinic acid is an antioxidant and prevents the formation of acetaldehydes from ethanol, thus reducing the harmful effect of vodka.
However the above mentioned ingredients, additives and supplements used the methods for preparation of beverages for alleviating the hangover syndrome demonstrate low chemical activity against the formation of stable water-soluble aldehydes and ketones which are responsible for the hangover. In addition, the prior art additives to alcohol-containing beverages to alleviate the hangover, such as fumaric or glutamic acids, do not react with aldehydes and ketones which impair quality and biological acceptability of liquors.
RU 2044543 C1 (1996) discloses the use of unithiol (a compound relating to vicinal dithioglycols) in clinical practice as an antioxidant in a complex with α-tocopherol and ascorbic acid for treatment of enteric fever (typhoid).
Cosmetology and Dermatology
Skin is a complicated multi-component system comprising different tissue layers, glands, follicules and other systems providing intracellular and extracellular flows. Therefore, only the means which take into account the complexity and specific characteristics of this system may be efficiently used for skin care. Skin and hair often lose some biologically active substances because of the contact with coloring agents, cleaning agents and other chemicals, owing to non-balanced nutrition of skin, hair or of the whole body. Said and other factors lead to disbalance of metabolic processes. The skin care is often connected with the treatment of skin exposed to a harmful external influence of heat, radiation or other deleterious conditions.
RU 2145841 C1 (2000) discloses a method for improving therapeutic properties of vegetable preparations for care of the head skin and hair, comprising adding ceolite particles having a size distribution from 0.01 to 10 μm in amount of 30 to 50 wt. % to the vegetable preparation after drying and grinding the vegetable starting material into powder. Advantageous dermatological properties of the vegetable preparation obtained by the method are connected with the surface absorption of ceolite particles, enhancing the ability of alkaloid molecules to act on the hair and skin of the head, and this leads to enhancing the therapeutic effect of medicinal herbs for treating skin disorders. The method is directed to the enhancement of the effect of biologically active substances present in traditional vegetable components of cosmetic products. Although the added ceolite comprises useful microelements, it does not comprise substances promoting the transference of the microelements deep into the skin tissue; the lack of said substances to some extent reduces the therapeutic effect of the preparation obtained by the method.
RU 2113216 C1 (1998) discloses a cosmetic formulation accelerating the renewal of the skin cells at a small irritation; the formulation comprises a mixture of organic acids derivatives thereof taken in a certain proportion, an anti-irritation agent, antioxidants other substances traditionally applied in cosmetics and dermatology. In preferred embodiments, keratolytic agents are used, which do not cause excessive immune response. However the disclosed formulation does not comprise the substances for replenishing sulfhydryl groups of sulfur-containing amino acids which are indispensable for promotion of the growth of keratin-containing tissues.
RU 2127579 C1 (1999) discloses a preparation for care of the head skin, said means comprises a lipid base, a preservative, a fragrant, cysteine, α-tocopherol, emulsified liquid glycerides of subcutaneous fat of a sea mammal as a lipid base, and methyl ester of paraoxybenzoic acid at a certain quantitative ratio of components being used as a preservative (the patent. The drawback of the known agent consists in that the added sulfur-containing amino acid cysteine being a valuable additive, does not provide for penetration of metal ions into cells of the skin tissues as well as does not provide for a complex antioxidant and preserving effects on the composition of the cosmetic formulation.
Active ingredients of the mentioned cosmetic preparations and methods consist have insufficient chemical activity for binding and removing toxins or toxic metal compounds, therefore they are accumulated in the skin, effecting further damage to the skin. Furthermore, the above indicated agents and methods do not offer the combination of high physiological activity, antioxidant properties and stimulating effect, along with the binding and elimination of toxins.
Animal and Poultry Keeping
The prior art agents useful as feed additives in breeding cattle, poultry and furry animals for various aims including reduction of undesirable and toxic substances in the products of animal origin, intensification of growth of animals and poultry, improving the quality of fur, etc. are known.
For example, RU 2013965 discloses an absorbent additive which is a by-product obtained during clarification of wine. The additive comprises transition metal ferrocyanide and bentonite to reduce the level of radionuclides in the flesh of the animal by preventing transfer of cesium radionuclides from the feed into the body of the animal.
RU 2035911 C1 (1995) discloses a method for promoting the growth of broilers, comprising the administration of a supplement in the form of a concentrated vegetable extract from lucerne (alfalfa) hay, the extract comprising water-soluble salts of metals such as Mo, Ba, Pb, Co, V, Cr, Zn, Fe, Sn in certain amounts per kilogram of vegetable weight.
RU 2109460 C1 (1998) discloses a granulated composition for feeding ruminant animals and a method for producing the same. The granules include a coating layer and a core comprising a physiologically active agent. In said composition the physiologically active agent is at least one substance selected from the group consisting of amino acids, amino acid derivatives, vitamins, vitamin derivatives, enzymes, medicaments for animals, hormones, carbohydrates, nutrients, microorganisms, minerals and mixtures thereof.
RU 2019980 C1 (1994) discloses a composition for improving the quality of fur obtained from furry animals. It comprises a carrier and a mixture of amino acids, and it is subcutaneously administered to the animal.
RU 2145845 C1 (1995) discloses a supplement comprising ionophore, selenium, suitable veterinary medicaments, a carrier, diluent, filler adjuvant. The supplement is administered to animals in capsules for prolonged release and increases the weight gain of the animals, prevents diseases of the animals owing to the increased consumption of the active ingredients of the supplement.
RU 2067398 C1 (1996) discloses a feed additive and a method for feeding turkey, wherein the novel use is made of the known synthetic 4,9,11-triene steroids, in particular, trenbolone acetate, as a feed additive for oral administration instead of their subcutaneous administration used previously.
However the above additives and active agents have insufficient chemical activity to bind and remove various toxins or toxic metal compounds from the body, and this leads to accumulation of the harmftil substances in animals and in food obtained from them. Furthermore, the above agents and methods do not provide high physiological activity, antioxidant properties and the strengthening of immunity, in addition to the binding and eliminating of toxic substances, the intoxication effect of alcohol consumption.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,249 discloses a method of altering the intoxicating effects of beverage alcohol. In the immediate short term, it reduces the effects of intoxication from the consumption of more than moderate quantities of alcohol by reducing symptoms such as slurred speech, blood alcohol levels. In the longer short term, it reduces or eliminates the next day effects of alcohol consumption known as hang-over. In the long run, the method eliminates or reduces the long term effects of heavy consumption of alcohol: depression, delirium tremens, peptic ulcers, cirrhosis of the liver, fetus damage, pancreatitis, alcohol related death, and associated alcohol related disabilities.
The method is based in the consumption by the subject of Sob'r-K™ before, during and/or following consumption of alcohol.